Today, sensor networks are being used in a wide range of application areas. For example, data collected by sensor networks may be used for environmental monitoring, security and surveillance, logistics and transportation, control and automation, and traffic monitoring. The applications that use the data collected by the sensor networks are not interactive applications that rely on location-based information.